Union furtive
by Angelikka
Summary: un après-midi à la villa des Cullen, Rosalie & Jacob... quand la proximité fait basculer l'animosité du côté Lemon de la force... tout petit OS sur un couple trop peu exploité! Parce que quand la haine vire en passion, c'est bon!


Bonjour à tous!

je sors un peu du contexte de mon histoire en cours ("Dans les brumes de l'aube") pour vous offrir une toute petite OS Jacob x Rosalie, lemon bien sur, parce que j'me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fic avec ce pairing (enfin jusque là) en français, alors j'me suis fais un petit plaisir...

La fic se situe après le tome 4 (Breaking Dawn/Révélation) on retrouve nos deux compères qui s'occupent de Renesmée.

Rappelez-vous. Ils se supportent mal l'un et l'autre... mais la proximité peut toujours faire basculer l'animosité du côté Lemon de la force... héhé!

Crédits: Les personnages et l'histoire de base (saga Twilight) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire qui suit m'appartient!!

*

* * *

*

- **« Nessie, mon ange, il va falloir rentrer maintenant, c'est bientôt l'heure de la sieste »** souffle Rosalie en prenant la petite dans ses bras, l'arrachant par la même à l'attention de Jacob.

**-« Hey, deux minutes la blonde, on était entrain de s'amuser là, et… »**

**-« … Et Bella vient de m'appeler, elle ne veut pas que l'on retarde l'heure de sa sieste car elles vont voir Charlie en fin d'après midi. Donc…**

**- Oh ça va, épargne moi tes jacasseries, ta voix me tape sur les nerfs. T'as vu, moi aussi couper la parole je sais faire »** rétorque Jacob, caustique, en se relevant rapidement. Il précède la sublime vampire à l'intérieur, jusque dans la chambre improvisée de Renesmée et se penche en même temps qu'elle sur le petit lit lorsqu'elle y dépose doucement l'enfant.

- **« Fais de beaux rêves ma jolie, à ton réveil tu iras voir pépé Charlie avec Maman, génial hein ? »** Nessie acquiesce alors que déjà ses yeux papillonnent vers Jacob, qui lui murmure à son tour :

- **« Je reste ici pendant ton sommeil, ce qui veut dire que je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. Et je vous accompagnerai toutes les deux chez Charlie si tu veux. »** ajoute-il en caressant tendrement l'ovale de son visage alors qu'elle sourit à ses mots, avant de s'endormir en quelques secondes seulement.

Dès lors qu'il referme précautionneusement la porte de la chambre, Rosalie le toise avec un air critique alors qu'il remarque :

**-« Elle était vraiment crevée, elle s'est endormie direct ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que… »**

- **« T'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ? »** lui demande-t-elle avec un rictus de sarcasme. Sans qu'elle puisse vraiment se l'expliquer, le petit manège de Jacob avec Nessie l'exaspère de plus en plus.

D'abord surpris par cette réflexion, il lui jette un œil et décide de l'agacer une fois de plus, l'air rigolard :

-« **Quoi t'es jalouse ? »** sourit-il, arrogant, ce qui coupe le sifflet de la belle blonde. Désarçonnée une seconde par sa répartie, elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille le temps de trouver quoi répondre et lui lance, cinglante :

**-« Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois réellement que je voudrais d'un cabot complètement niais sur mon dos en permanence ? » **

Là c'est lui qui se fige à ses mots, analysant ses paroles qu'il n'avait pas vues venir, avant de descendre les quelques marches restantes de l'escalier et lui répondre sur un ton narquois:

-« **Euh…. Enfaite je faisais référence au fait que Renesmée me préfère, et de loin, à l'espèce de reine de glace faussement maternelle que tu es. »** Puis la toisant de haut en bas, il ajoute : **« t'es vraiment tordue comme fille ».** C'est vrai, pourquoi a-t-elle cru qu'il parlait de leur relation en évoquant la jalousie, se demande-t-il.

Il secoue la tête, un geste bourré d'assurance -pourtant un peu ébranlée à cet instant, alors qu'il se rend dans la cuisine, laissant Rosalie derrière lui.

La jeune femme, malgré les mots blessants de l'indien, ne pense qu'à une chose : comment est-elle tombée à côté du sens premier de l'allusion de Jacob ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Gênée par ce qu'elle croit deviner en elle-même, elle grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de claquer la porte et disparaît déjà dans les bois, sous l'œil perplexe de Jacob, toujours dans la cuisine.

********

Quand elle revient à la villa plus tard après s'être défoulée en chassant, elle trouve Jacob dans le salon, affalé devant la télé. Elle grimpe les marches sans lui adresser la parole, mais c'est lui qui interrompt sa progression jusqu'à l'étage en lui lançant :

**- « Bella est passé y a une demi-heure. Elles sont déjà parties. »**

Un peu désappointée de ne pas avoir était là à ce moment, elle continue pourtant sans répondre et finit par se glisser sous une douche brûlante.

Elle redescend quelques minutes après -Jacob a disparu du canapé- et s'arrête dans le salon pour allumer la chaine hi-fi.

Lil Wayne, encore. Emmett fait une fixation. Elle connaît le CD par cœur. Let It Rock d'abord, puis Lollipop et …

Elle a passé un pantalon de sport large et un simple débardeur, ses cheveux mouillés gouttent encore un peu dans son dos.

-« **Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?** » demande-t-elle à l'indien qui la reluque quand elle franchit la porte de la cuisine. Elle ne lui laisse même pas le temps de se justifier qu'elle continue :

«** Et** **puis qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ? Renesmée ne repassera pas par ici ce soir, alors tu peux débarrasser le plancher.** »

**-« En faite Esmé m'a invité à rester manger quand je le souhaite, et vu qu'il reste du plat qu'elle m'a…**

- **Ras le bol de te voir squatter ! Faut pas confondre la politesse avec la gentillesse !** » rugit d'un coup la blonde en se rapprochant de Jacob.

- « **C'est quoi ton problème Barbie ? T'as basculé en mode Orangina rouge ma parole !** » plaisante-t-il, tentant d'éviter le clash, en affichant cependant un air méprisant.

- « **Mon problème ? Tu pollues mon air sale clébard ! T'es toujours là dans mon espace. Plus les jours passent et plus tu t'accroches comme une tique à ma famille. Tu peux pas simplement vider les lieux une bonne fois, franchement ça nous ferai des vacances !** »

- « **Tu vas baisser d'un ton ok ?** » gronde-t-il à son tour en réponse à la tirade hystérique de la vampire.

**« On m'a invité à rester, et à part toi, ma présence ne semble gêner personne ; alors et si tu me tolères plus, c'est peut-être toi qui devrais te tirer ! »** dit il en avançant lui aussi vers elle, les bras croisés sur ses pectoraux, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres. Rosalie ne se démonte pas et avance d'un pas de plus en lui soufflant, acide :

**-« Toujours** **à vouloir t'approprier ce qui n'est pas à toi… D'abord Bella – t'as vraiment cru que tu ferais le poids face à Edward ? »** demande-t-elle, méprisante, **« et quand tu t'es fait laminer, t'as trouver mieux : Renesmée ! La blague ! Alors comme ça t'es dans les jambes de Bella à longueur de temps avec ton truc de loup pédophile, et c'est en quelque sorte ta vengeance sur mon frère. Et voilà que maintenant tu t'incrustes sans vergogne dans ma famille ? Si tu savais combien t'es ridicule mon pauvre».**

Jacob reste calme, en apparence du moins, face à la hargne de la beauté glaciale. Puis, arrogant, il lui répond, alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à portée de souffle :

-« **Combien de jour que ton mec est partit chasser ? C'est l'abstinence qui te met la haine ? En tout cas j'comprends mieux son impatience à prendre le large… »** La blonde esquisse un mouvement et il a juste le temps d'attraper son poignet avant qu'elle ne gifle sa joue.

Trop facile, se dit-il, quand elle manque de le gifler de la main gauche, qu'il intercepte également avant qu'elle ne le touche. Il maintient ses deux poignets et lui murmure avec un sourire d'orgueil :

**-« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? »**

**-« Lâche-moi tout de suite »** lâche Rosalie, rageuse. **« Je te préviens que si… » **Elle n'a pas le temps de continuer que les lèvres de Jacob viennent s'écraser contre les siennes.

Surprise, elle recule malgré l'emprise de l'indien et tente de se dégager en criant :

**« T'es un grand taré ! Lâche-moi nom de… »** Il l'embrasse à nouveau, presqu'avec violence, tout en accrochant son regard au sien. D'un mouvement brutal, elle parvient à récupérer ses poignets et se détache par la même occasion de ses lèvres. Elle le dévisage et dit avec colère :

« **Espèce de… »** Elle s'interrompt d'elle-même cette fois, cherchant ses mots, puis se jette brusquement sur sa bouche à son tour. Elle l'embrasse sauvagement, le plaquant contre le frigo qui grince méchamment.

Surpris par sa fougue, il la laisse mener un instant ; elle maintient fermement sa nuque, tirant de ses doigts fins la chevelure courte du jeune homme. Elle gémit entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il aventure sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne. Il en profite pour reprendre le contrôle, glisse ses grandes paumes sur sa taille et la soulève facilement pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il se place entre ses jambes sans arrêter de l'embrasser tandis que ses mains se baladent dans son dos, sur ses côtes, sa poitrine… Un déchirement fait sursauter la jeune femme. Jacob s'écarte, le top de Rosalie en morceaux dans ses mains.

-« **Désolé pour ça »** dit-il un peu gêné.

Ses yeux ambres dans les siens, elle agrippe le t-shirt de l'indien et le déchire à son tour en souriant :

**-« Pas moi »** avant de l'attirer contre elle de plus belle.

Il se délecte de sa peau laiteuse et fraiche, lèche maintenant son cou qu'elle lui offre en basculant sa tête en arrière, puis sa clavicule, puis son sein qu'il a découvert en seulement une seconde.

Elle se débarrasse de son soutien gorge qui glisse le long de ses bras et resserre ses jambes autour de la taille de Jacob, qui la fait basculer doucement sur le marbre du plan de travail.

La chaleur de ses mains sur ses seins est électrisante, comme sa bouche sur son ventre. Elle gémit doucement, appréciant pleinement cette brûlure inédite qui arpente son corps sensuellement.

Bien vite, il passe les mains sur les hanches de Rose pour y faire glisser son pantalon, elle soulève le bassin pour l'aider, puis il remonte doucement le long de ses cuisses en embrassant la peau nue qui s'offre à lui. Il caresse la dentelle de sa culotte en insistant sur sa moiteur alors que sa bouche remonte jusqu'à la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui se cambre à son contact.

Elle se relève et frissonne quand la pointe de ses seins touche le torse bouillant de Jacob. Ses mains explore le corps de l'apollon jusqu'à trouver la boucle de sa ceinture, puis elles passent dans son caleçon, caressant l'arrondi de ses fesses musclées tout en faisant glisser ses deux derniers vêtements au sol, tandis qu'il parsème son cou de morsures suaves.

Après un regard sur l'envie évidente de son amant, elle retrouve sa bouche et l'embrasse avec indécence, puis le tire contre elle alors qu'elle se rallonge, le fixant dans les yeux alors qu'elle se mord la lèvre.

C'est clairement une invitation.

Allongé sur sa poitrine glacée, l'embrassant langoureusement, il glisse la main le long de sa taille, caresse sa fesse au passage et attrape sa virilité tendue par le désir que lui insuffle la blonde. Il guide son membre vers sa culotte, d'un doigt il écarte le tissu et il vient rencontrer les lèvres humides ainsi dévoilées.

Il glisse parfaitement entre elles, elles sont si douces, il doit les toucher ! Deux doigts viennent rejoindre son gland dans cette caresse délicate le long de l'intimité de la belle soumise. Elle gémit dans son cou et il se durcit encore.

Impatient, il finit par pousser la porte de sa féminité et ils soufflent tous deux d'aise alors qu'il la pénètre doucement.

Il ondule ensuite des hanches souplement et elle s'agrippe aux muscles de ses épaules. Elle est fraiche, si fraiche et douce à l'intérieur… il frissonne de plaisir. Elle, elle perçoit ses avancées comme une coulée de lave dans son ventre, sensation nouvelle et délicieuse.

Abandonnant sa bouche, il se redresse et saisit fermement les hanches de la jeune femme qu'il tire un peu plus contre les siennes, donnant de la profondeur à ses impulsions. Elle se cambre majestueusement, lui laissant admirer le spectacle superbe de son corps offert. Elle a fermé les yeux et savoure l'étreinte en donnant de la voix, enrouée par le plaisir.

Le mouvement est profond mais lent, pourtant il est si intensément charnel que le plaisir monte de plus en plus en fourmillements ardents dans le corps de Rosalie. Sa respiration se fait erratique. Jacob devine sa jouissance proche et accélère subrepticement la cadence, mais la belle lui intime l'ordre de s'en tenir à son rythme initial. Bon amant il obéit et renforce encore la profondeur de sa pénétration.

Elle ne peut plus tenir, elle cesse de contenir ses tremblements, laisse la vague chaude ondoyer et contracter ses membres, et crie son plaisir.

Jacob profite de l'arc que forme son dos pour l'attirer contre son torse. Il l'embrasse et elle l'enlace étroitement. C'est lui qui gémit dans sa bouche maintenant et elle se ressaisit pour soutenir le rythme rapide qu'il adopte. Elle est forte à ce petit jeu elle aussi.

Il bute contre elle violement et elle encaisse avec le sourire, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, ce qui l'excite un peu plus. Il enfonce son visage dans son cou pour résister encore un peu, mais elle lèche sa carotide, remonte jusqu'à son lobe qu'elle suce avec un soupir provocant.

Il agrippe soudain ses cheveux blonds et abats brutalement son autre main sur le comptoir en rugissant sa jouissance.

Après quelques soubresauts, il s'incline en avant pour reposer ses coudes sur le marbre fendu, fatigué ; elle se détache de son torse et laisse rouler sa tête en arrière les yeux fermés, les bras en croix, contentée.

Il regarde son visage parfait, déglutit péniblement puis souffle :

**- « Merde. C'que c'était bon »,** puis pose doucement sa joue brûlante sur le sein froid de Rose. **« Mmm »**

Elle soulève une main du comptoir et la dépose en une caresse sur la nuque trempée de sueur de Jacob, et marmonne en guise d'assentiment.

Deux, trois, quatre minutes s'écoulent sans qu'ils ne bougent.

Et soudain ils relèvent la tête tous les deux, regardant en direction du crissement qu'ils viennent d'entendre. Une voiture vient de tourner sur le chemin menant à la villa. Ils n'ont plus qu'une minute pour disparaître.

Un regard, une promesse silencieuse, un baiser bref, et leurs corps se séparent, brisant leur union furtive.

*

* * *

*

Alors, ça vous a plu? une petite review pour me le dire c'est si siiiimple! *battements de cils hypnotisant* :)

note pour les lecteurs de "Dans les brumes...": promis je m'y remets et publie le nouveau chapitre très vite (oups!)


End file.
